Un encuentro extraño en el baño One Shot
by Aleja Maggie
Summary: Como raro no había papel higiénico en el baño de mujeres, así que muy lentamente entre al baño de hombres para tomar un poco, pero no espere quedarme encerrada allí con alguien...


Hola a todos!

Aqui otro One Shot pero este se divide en mas o menos 3 partes. Espero lo disfruten.

Como todos saben Twilight le pertenece a SM y yo solo invento cosillas entre Bella y Edward.

No al plagio, esta historia está protegida como todas las demás que me pertenecen así no sea super genial y blah blah blah, a la acción!

* * *

El mundo es muy injusto! Por qué las mujeres somos las que tenemos que sufrir todo? Los cólicos los sufren las mujeres, la menstruación la sufren las mujeres, el parto, lo sufren las mujeres, y cuando tenemos que ir al baño, adivinen donde nunca hay papel higiénico? Pues en el baño de mujeres!

Eran las 7am y yo aún estaba en casa, se supone que tenía clase a las 7:30, maldito despertador que decidió morir precisamente hoy, como ya iba increíblemente tarde, solo tome un vaso de jugo y salí corriendo, no me bañe, ni me cepille los dientes, ni siquiera orine, tenía que llegar a clase!

La mañana transcurrió lentamente y mi hambre aumentaba, podría comerme una vaca!

A las 10 am salí de clase y fui a comer algo, tenía clase otra vez a las 11 y salía a las 3pm así que debía comer, o moriría de inanición.

Llegue a la cafetería, pedí un sanduche, un paquete de papas fritas y una gaseosa grande, me senté a comer alegremente, destape muy rápido la Coca-Cola y la tapa cayó al suelo, me dispuse a levantarme para recogerla, pero unas manos rápidas se me adelantaron tomaron la tapa y la coloco en mi manos, lentamente levante mi mirada y me encontré con un par de ojos verdes hermosos, me sonrió, que hombre tan hermoso.

Se alejó lentamente dejándome en un estado de shock, ese hombre debía ser irreal, disimuladamente pellizqué mi brazo y maldición! Dolió mucho! Jesús! Este hombre era real! Y estudiaba en mi universidad! Uh eso debía ser buena suerte!

Con una gran sonrisa en mi cara seguí con mi comida, jamás me había sentido más feliz, quizás el tenia algunas clases conmigo, planee la manera de acercarme a el la siguiente vez que nos encontráramos, sin darme cuenta termine mi Coca-Cola y ya había terminado mi hora libre.

A las 2:30 de la tarde estaba desesperada por entrar a un baño, y la clase no se acababa! Y si salía probablemente me perdía de alguna explicación importante, uf, necesitaba salir ya!

Los 30 minutos pasaron lenta y tortuosamente, pero al fin pasaron, salí corriendo al baño, pero todos estaban ocupados en el edificio de arquitectura, así que corrí al edificio de ingeniería, pero los baños estaban cerrados, ya no aguantaba más, así que entre al edificio de medicina, los baños del primer piso estaban ocupados, pero es que a todas las mujeres se nos da por ir al baño al mismo tiempo? Carajo! En el segundo piso estaban vacíos gracias al cielo, pero ha! Claro! No había papel higiénico, pero yo no me iba a buscar más baños, no señor! Entre silenciosamente al baño de hombres pero si quizás había algún hombre, me tape los ojos y empecé a decir

-Hola, hay alguien aquí?, lo siento, vengo por papel higiénico, en el baño de mujeres no hay.

Nadie me respondió, así que destape mis ojos, ya estaba en el centro del baño y estaba vacío, me sentí una idiota por hablar sola pero era mejor que entrar sin más e interrumpir algo.

Me dirigí al dispensador de papel higiénico y empecé a sacar una buena cantidad para guardar en mi maleta, por si alguna vez volvía a pasar esto, hasta que escuche un ruido y me voltee rápidamente, mi dios griego de ojos verdes estaba allí, parado frente a mí con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Este es el baño de hombres. Me dijo conteniendo la risa

-Lo sé, es solo que en el baño de mujeres no hay papel higiénico.

-Mmmmm, pero este es mi lugar hermosa, deberías salir ya... Se fue acercando y la última parte la susurro en mi oído.

-Y si no quiero?. Respondí, dando varios pasos hacia atrás y apoyando la espalda en la pared.

-No debiste decir eso. Y se acercó peligrosamente a mis labios.

-No te tengo miedo. Susurre en sus labios.

Me miro a los ojos y sonrió en mis labios, pensé que se alejaría pero sin pensarlo me beso. Sus labios sabían a menta y a paz, a seguridad, y que decir de su lengua, Jesús!, esa lengua estaba hecha para el pecado! Sin pensarlo le respondí ese beso, al principio fue suave, casi como si él estuviera midiendo mi posible reacción, y luego empezó a hacerse más caliente, más necesitado, nuestras respiraciones empezaron a acelerarse, pero mi cuerpo tenía otra idea. Me separe como pude de sus labios, y le dije

-Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado hoy, pero de verdad necesito ir al baño.

El empezó a reírse, pero continúo besando mi cuello

-Estas segura de que debes ir al baño o quieres escapar de mí?

Esta perfección de hombre cree que yo escaparía de él? Ha! Jamás! Si él quiere atarme a la pata de su cama y no dejarme ir jamás yo estaría feliz!

-No escapare de ti, lo juro, pero déjame ir al baño, por favor.

Me tomo fuertemente de la cintura, y me apretó contra su pecho, sin dejar de besarme, me arrastro hasta un cubículo del baño de hombres y nos encerró allí.

-Listo, ya estás en el baño, haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Nos agacho, me sentó en el inodoro, y él se arrodillo frente a mí sin dejar de besarme. Acaso esperaba que orinara frente a él, en el baño de hombres?

-Mira chico sexy... Dije cuando pude separarme de sus labios.

-Soy sexy?. Me interrumpió

-Mucho, pero ese no es el caso semental, el caso es...

-Semental?. Me volvió a interrumpir.

-Uff no sé cómo te llamas.

-Edward y tú?. Empezó a reírse, besando mi cuello y mi clavícula.

-Bella.

-Que nombre tan acorde para ti, eres hermosa.

Empecé a reírme suavemente mientras sus labios encontraban los míos nuevamente.

-Edward, mi semental sexy, de verdad tengo que ir al baño, y no orinare frente a ti. Dije seria.

Me miro a los ojos y suspiro

-Ok, pero yo esperare en la puerta, no puedes escapar de mí.

-No lo hare, te lo juro. Le dije mientras lo besaba. -Ahora sal del cubículo, coge papel higiénico, pásamelo por debajo de la puerta sin espiarme y espera afuera.

-Si mi ama!. Sonrió y salió del cubículo cerrando la puerta detrás de él. A los pocos segundos vi su mano con papel higiénico por debajo de la puerta.

-De verdad no puedo espiar?

-Totalmente segura, no espiaras hoy.

-Hmmm me das la opción de espiar, algún día, eso me agrada mucho.

Mientras lo escuchaba salir empezó a decir

-Por qué no te dejare escapar en unos hmmm 80 años...

-hahaha y que pasara después de los 80 años?

-Creo que ya te habrás acostumbrado a mí y no te iras de mi lado, pero aun así no te dejare ir.

-Entonces serian como 100 años? O hasta que me muera?

Para ese momento ya estaba lavando mis manos para salir del baño, cuando salí, lo encontré apoyado en la pared en el pasillo, me miro y me sonrió.

-Tanto como duren nuestras vidas.

Y me beso, primero lentamente y luego con pasión, con necesidad, como si de eso dependiera su vida, me acerco a su cuerpo tomándome por la cintura, apretándome contra su pecho, nuestros labios no se separaron en ningún momento y mis manos subieron a su nuca, enredándose en su sedoso pelo, estaba en el cielo.

Nuestros pulmones empezaron a pedir aire, y nuestras bocas se separaron pero sus labios nunca dejaron mi piel, empezó a bajar por mi cuello mientras sus manos viajaban a mi trasero y me apretaban aún más a su pelvis.

-No sabes cómo deseo hacerte el amor ya mismo mi Bella.

-Ummm Edward, yo quiero lo mismo, vamos a mi apartamento.

-Oh no mi amor, no estoy seguro de que quiera ir a tu apartamento donde puedes escapar de mí, será en mi casa, donde te pueda encerrar en mi cuarto y hacerte mía por siempre.

Este hombre hablaba como si fuera mi dueño y me encantaba.

-Ok semental sexy, llévame contigo y hazme tuya hasta la eternidad.

Se separó de mi lentamente sonriéndome, acaricio lenta y cariñosamente mi mejilla.

-Debo dejarte algo claro antes de que esto pase Bella.

-Dime mi semental.

Se rio un poco pero continuo.

-Me encantas desde el primer día de universidad, y no quiero que esto sea solo un polvo y nada más, estaba hablando enserio con lo de no dejarte ir nunca de mi lado, quiero que seas mi novia, mi amante, mi amiga, mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos en algún momento, así que si no estarás conmigo para todo eso, es mejor que no hagamos nada. Dijo seriamente, le sonreí y lo abrace, lentamente subí mis labios por su pecho, luego por su cuello hasta llegar a su oído y le susurre

-Puede que yo no te haya visto el primer día, pero desde que te vi esta mañana en la cafetería no has salido de mi cabeza, si en este momento quieres ir al polo norte te seguiré sin mirar atrás.

Me sonrió y sus bellos ojos estaban increíblemente brillantes.

-Y si te digo que aún no quiero hacer el amor, sino que quiero ir a nuestra primera cita en amm no sé, el polo sur?. Me pregunto

-Pues te diré que si no quieres hacer el amor te violare y luego iremos a nuestra primera cita. Le respondí con una sonrisa.

Él se carcajeo sonoramente y me abrazo más fuerte contra su pecho.

-ummmm violarme?. Pregunto en un susurro. -Creo que es violación si yo no estuviera de acuerdo, y yo estoy muy de acuerdo contigo. Y me murió el lóbulo de la oreja para luego lamerlo mientras al mismo tiempo presionaba su excitado miembro en mi estómago.

Eso me dejo en un estado de excitación fatal, lo tome de la nuca y estampe mis labios en los suyos fuertemente, mostrándole lo que quería, mi manos empezaron a pasar por su pecho, tocando todo a su paso, sus brazos, sus hombros, su estómago, su ingle, cuando mis manos llegaron a su miembro, Edward jadeo notablemente, umm mi chico era grande, muy grande, empecé a masajear ese hermoso falo de placer y Edward respiraba entrecortadamente, sus manos empezaron a tocarme también, metió sus manos bajo mi camisa y masajeo mi espalda y mi estómago hasta que llego a mis pechos y los masajeo con fuerza, uff eso me encanto.

Empecé a besar su cuello con pasión hasta que llegue a si oído y le susurre

-Amor, vamos a tu casa o terminaremos haciéndolo aquí, y no creo que sea muy bonito para nuestra primera vez.

El asintió con fuerza, me beso en los labios con mucho amor y cariño, me tomo de la mano y salimos corriendo a su auto, un hermoso Volvo plateado. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto como todo un caballero y se sentó en su puesto rápidamente.

Tengo que decir que conducía como un loco, pero estaba igual de excitado a mí y lo entendí, cuando llegamos, abrí mi puerta para salir más rápido, pero él se paró a mi lado con el ceño fruncido.

-Que pasa amor, que está mal?. Le pregunte

-Nada, es solo que siempre debo ser yo quien abra tu puerta, entendiste?. Me dijo sin humor.

-Si mi caballero de brillante armadura, siempre serás tú, nadie más. Le dije muy melosa abrazándolo por el cuello, y le di un beso corto en los labios.

Se relajó y me abrazo fuertemente.

-Mi hermosa princesa, sé que es muy pronto pero te quiero muchísimo.

-Yo también te quiero muchísimo, y no es muy pronto, no has oído hablar del amor a primera vista?.

Se carcajeo y me beso, tomo mi mano y me llevo dentro de su edificio, el vivía en el quinto piso, en un hermoso apartamento, apenas cerró la puerta de su apartamento me estampo contra la puerta y empezó a desvestirme y besarme. Le quite su camisa y quede maravillada con su hermoso pecho, sus fuertes brazos, ummm esa sexy v en su bajo vientre. Empecé a besar su pecho y baje rápidamente a sus pantalones, solté su cinturón y abrí sus pantalones rápidamente, y me maraville de su anatomía enfundada en unos hermosos boxers azul oscuro. Masajee su miembro y el gruño en mis hombros, masajeando más fuerte mis senos sobre el sujetador, ya que mi pantalón y mi camisa habían desaparecido. Baje su pantalón y lo lance lejos, el me agarro de las nalgas y me apretó a él, yo subí mis piernas a su cintura y nuestros sexos se rozaron fuertemente, jadeamos al mismo tiempo, me abrazo fuerte y me llevo hasta su habitación y me recostó suavemente en su cama sin separar por un instante nuestros cuerpos y quedando el sobre mí, posiciono su cuerpo entre mis piernas y aproveche para poner mis manos en su trasero y empujarlo más hacia mí.

-Ahh Bella, si haces eso me correré sobre ti y no dentro de ti. Me dijo con los dientes apretados.

-Pues entonces entra en mí ya mismo!. Le dije apretándolo a mí con mis piernas enredadas en su cintura. No sé en qué momento mi sostén desapareció, pero sus labios no dejaban en paz mis pezones, ame como los lamia y los mordía, este hombre era mi perdición, rápidamente baje sus boxers y quedo el desnudo sobre mis bragas, mi hombre tenía un pene hermoso, me maraville de lo grande que era y me pregunte como sabría, estaba segura de que era dulce como Edward.

-Entra en mí ya Ed, por favor!. Le suplique

Rasgo mis bragas y me dejo completamente desnuda bajo el.

-Te voy a amar como nadie lo ha hecho mi amor.

Dicho esto me penetro fuertemente.

-Si Edward, ahhh, eres perfecto mi amor!.

Empezó a mecerse dentro de mí, creando un ritmo delicioso, salía y entraba en mi fuertemente, mis manos recorrían su espalda y trasero mientras mis labios no dejaban en paz su cuello, sus hombros y su boca.

-Ahh Edward más duro, mas rápido amor, ámame como yo te amo a ti.

Esas palabras salieron sin pensar de mi boca, en ese momento él se quedó estático, no se movió y yo me asuste, no es normal que el primer día de conocerlo ya le digo que lo amo.

-Me amas Bella?

No sabía que responderle, así que decidí lanzarme al vacío y decirle la verdad.

-Sé que es muy pronto Edward, pero te juro que jamás había sentido todo esto por nadie más, eres muy hermoso y especial, y me haces sentir amada y protegida, lo siento si te asuste con mis palabras pero...

No me dejo terminar de hablar y me beso con su alma, pude sentir la magnitud de sus sentimientos en ese beso, y trate de la mejor manera transmitirle los míos.

-Yo también te amo mi amor, eres perfecta y no me asustaste, hiciste crecer mi corazón en pocos segundos, te amo, mil veces te amo, y déjame demostrártelo de la mejor manera.

Empezó otra vez sus movimientos dentro de mí, más rápido y más fuerte que antes, sin dejar de besar mis labios, en nuestros jadeos empecé a decirle que lo amaba, mientras respiraba su aliento.

Después de varias embestidas más, terminamos ambos en un maravilloso orgasmo, Edward se dejó caer sobre mí y yo lo abrace fuertemente para mostrarle que no quería que se moviera, el no pesaba nada para mí. Nos quedamos en esa posición durante varios minutos, Edward tenía su cabeza sobre mi pecho y jugaba con uno de mis pezones.

-Jamás pensé que esto ocurriría pronto. Me susurro Edward.

-Por qué amor?

-No lo sé, siempre pensé que jamás te fijarías en mí.

-Por Dios, como puedes decir eso, eres hermoso y perfecto para mí, además eres un semental sexy.

-Hahaha solo soy un semental sexy para ti.

-Eso es porque no te das cuenta como todas las mujeres te miran.

-Tu si te has dado cuenta?

-Bueno no, pero no te preocupes que ahora te pasearas por la universidad con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza y un gabán gigante.

Se empezó a reír y me abrazo más fuerte.

-Pues esa será tu vestimenta también.

-A mí los chicos no me miran, solo tú.

-Eso es lo que tú crees.

-Lo comprobaremos mañana, te parece mi cielo? Y el que gane, ammm gana una cena.

-Hecho, ahora como sellamos la apuesta?

No tuve que pensarlo mucho ya que su miembro que seguía dentro de mí ya estaba duro como el acero.

-Empieza a moverte dentro de mi amor, que mejor manera de cerrar una apuesta que hacer el amor contigo?

-Me gusta tu manera de cerrar apuestas, deberíamos apostar más seguido. Empecé a reírme mientras me movía para acercarme más a él.

Hacer el amor con Edward era lo mejor del mundo, pasamos toda la noche haciendo el amor, conociéndonos, hablando de nosotros.

Le conté a Edward que estudiaba 4to semestre de arquitectura, que mi madre y mi padre vivían en un pueblito cercano, que tenía un hermano y que me gustaba el rock y la música clásica, que amaba el francés y el alemán y hablaba perfectamente inglés.

El me conto que estudiaba medicina, estaba también en 4to semestre, sus padres vivían también en un pueblo cercano y tenía una hermana, que amaba tocar el piano y la guitarra y le gustaba la música clásica y también el rock.

A la mañana siguiente Edward y yo madrugamos un poco para que yo pudiera ir a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa. Él se despertó primero y me hizo el desayuno.

-Amor despierta, abre los ojos dormilona, princesa abre los ojitos. Me decía entre beso y beso sobre mi espalda desnuda, hasta que me beso los labios y en ese momento si desperté.

-Eres mi princesa con todas las de la ley, solo te despiertas si te beso los labios.

-Claro que no mi amor, es solo que amo tus labios, y amo cuando me besan toda.

Se acomodó sobre mí y yo rápidamente abrí mis piernas para que él se acomodara bien, nuestros sexos estaban totalmente preparados para una dosis matutina de amor.

-Te amo Bella

-Te amo Edward. En ese momento Edward me penetro con amor, sintiéndonos centímetro a centímetro, sin apuro, solo con amor.

Después de desayunar nos metimos en la ducha, el me lavo cada parte de mi cuerpo, concentrándose en algunas partes, y lo lave a él, demorándome en otras partes también, cuando salimos de la ducha yo no tenía ganas de ponerme la misma ropa de ayer.

-Ed, amor, no quiero ponerme la misma ropa de ayer, me sentiré sucia. Y le hice mi mejor cara de perrito sin hogar.

-Pues no te dejare salir desnuda a ningún lugar, sobre mi cadáver!. Empecé a reírme locamente, tanto que tuve que abrazarme a mi estómago.

-Amor, no saldré desnuda! Como se te ocurre! Este cuerpecito es solo para ti, pero podría ponerme tu ropa?

-Obvio amor, ponte lo que quieras. Y me beso los labios mientras recorría toda mi desnuda anatomía con sus deliciosos y largos dedos. Paso por mis hombros y mis brazos, y puso una especial atención en mis senos, halando los pezones y masajeando mi busto entero, luego paso sus manos por mi estómago, bajo hasta mis nalgas y las apretó, yo gemí en su boca, hasta que una de sus manos bajo hasta mi sexo, introduciendo sus dedos, separando los labios de mi vagina hasta que enterró dos de sus perfectos dedos en mí, jadee por aire, pero él no permitió que nuestras bocas se separaran, empezó a moverlos rítmicamente mientras su pulgar masajeaba mi clítoris, gracias a Dios yo estaba desnuda y el también, así que dirigí mis manos a su miembro erecto, y empecé a subir y bajar mi mano, apretando y masajeando, mi otra mano la puse en sus nalgas para apretarlo más a mí, cuando estuvo todo lo cerca que pudimos, baje mi otra mano hasta sus testículos, donde los masaje tiernamente, eso le gusto, pues empezó a embestir en mi mano, yo seguí con mis manos mientras el seguía con las suyas, hasta que en un segundo, nuestros orgasmos nos golpearon, mis manos estaban llenas de su semen y sus manos de mis fluidos, lamí su semen y me encanto, sabia a él, un poco salado pero delicioso.

-Bella, eso es lo más erótico que he visto. Y se lanzó a besar mi boca para probar su sabor, luego, tomo su mano mientras nos besábamos en introdujo sus dedos con mis fluidos en mi boca, luego los saco y los lamio él.

-Edward, eso me pone caliente otra vez, y necesitamos volver a bañarnos, deja de hacerlo.

Me miró fijamente, bajo su mano lentamente a mi vagina, paso un dedo por mis fluidos y luego por su pecho llevando un poco de sus semen y lo metió en mi boca. Sabia delicioso, sabía a gloria. Me calentó tanto que lo tome de sus hombros y lo lance a la cama con una fuerza descomunal, me acosté sobre él y empecé a besarlo con todas mis fuerzas, baje besando su cuello y luego su pecho hasta su entrepierna, donde vi su hermosa erección lista para mí, sin pensarlo dos veces, me lo metí rápidamente en la boca y empecé a pasar mi lengua por su punta roja, el jadeaba lo que me impulsaba a chupar más fuerte.

-Bella oh por Dios, si, ah, sigue así, ummm se siente realmente bien!.

Seguí chupando y moviendo mi boca arriba y luego abajo, tener su miembro en mi boca era la experiencia más sensual del mundo.

-Bella, detente, ahhh me voy a correr!

No me importo, y empecé a acelerar mi ritmo y con mi otra mano masajeando sus testículos.

-Bella, ahh, por favor, no me falta mucho, detente!

Jamás me iba a detener, quería que se corriera en mi boca, quería beber todo su semen.

De un momento a otro, su miembro empezó a vibrar y con un grito ahogado se corrió en mi boca fuertemente, me lo trague todo, sabia a gloria.

-Wao Bella, eso fue increíble.

-Lo sé, tu me calientas mucho con lo que haces, así que deja de hacerlo y ve a la ducha.

-Uff te seguiré calentando si sigues reaccionando así.

-Amor, si me sigues calentando así, te encerrare en este cuarto y te hare tantas cosas que te deshidrataras, así que a la ducha!

Me miro sonrojado. Le sonreí, lo abrace y lo bese.

-Vamos amor, ve a ducharte, alguno de los dos debe ganar hoy, recuerdas?. Me miro sonriente y se fue a la ducha. Mientras tanto yo escogía la ropa que me pondría, encontré una camisa gris que en la parte de atrás decía CULLEN y una pantaloneta que se podía ajustar a mí. Cuando el salió, lo bese unos segundos y entre a ducharme yo, cuando salí con su ropa puesta, se le abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y me miro de arriba a abajo.

-No es justo que yo no pueda calentarte y tú me calientes a mí. Me dijo con un hermoso puchero.

Me lance a sus brazos y lo bese.

-Jamás dije que no podías calentarme, dije que ahora no, y como te caliento yo si esta ropa me queda gigantesca.

-Pues primero no tienes ropa interior bajo la pantaloneta y segundo esa camisa con mi apellido se te ve genial, hace más real el hecho de que seas mía.

-Sabes que soy tuya, en cuerpo y alma.

Llegamos a mi apartamento y subimos, yo me fui a cambiar de ropa mientras el exploraba mi casa.

Escogí ropa interior azul y un jean apretado, no me cambie la camisa pues Edward había dicho que se me ve bien así que me la pondría muchas veces.

Cuando salí Edward miraba mi música detenidamente.

-Ves algo que te guste?. Le pregunte

-Pues la música es genial, y ahora que te veo, sip, veo algo que me encanta.

Le modele mi pantalón apretado con su camisa.

-Iras a la universidad con mi camisa?. Pregunto sonriente.

-Claro, además así le muestro a todos que tengo dueño. Mientras decía esto, me abrace a su cuello y empecé a besarlo.

-Mmmm sí, eso me gustaría amor. Me respondió entre mis labios.

Llegamos a tiempo a la universidad, el me llevo al edificio de arquitectura, me beso en los labios y quedamos en encontrarnos en la cafetería, gracias al cielo, nuestras horas libres coincidían.

Después de algunas horas en clase, llego la hora del almuerzo, prácticamente corrí a la cafetería y cuando lo vi esperándome al lado de la puerta sonriéndome me lance a sus brazos, enrede mis piernas a su cintura y bese sus labios con todas las ganas que había guardado desde que lo bese en la mañana frente a mi salón de clase.

-ummm amor, salúdame así siempre. Me dijo medio sorprendido, medio excitado, e increíblemente feliz.

-Te saludare así siempre si prometes pasar el resto de tu existencia junto a mí y comprarme algo en la cafetería. Le sonreí

-Lo que desees amor, además es hora de ver quien gana. Me pellizco una nalga.

-Ummm no me dejaras terminar clase concentrada si le haces eso a mí cuerpecito que solo responde a ti bebe. Ronronea en su oído

-Princesa, no me hagas esto, sabes que deseo ese cuerpecito más que a nada en el mundo, déjame excitarte y amarte. Susurro suavemente en mi oído luego lo lamio

-mmm hagamos algo, entremos en la cafetería, miramos quien gana, vamos a cenar y lo hacemos en tu auto antes de llegar al restaurante y luego en el baño del restaurante, que te parece?

-Hecho, pero solo si cuando lleguemos a tu casa, recoges toda tu ropa, vamos a mi casa, la acomodamos en mi closet y hacemos el amor nuevamente.

Lo mire fijamente, el aun tenía sus manos en mi trasero sosteniéndome, pues aun no soltaba mis piernas de su cadera.

-Me estas pidiendo que me mude contigo amor?

-Sip. Remarco la p al final.

-Te amo! Claro que me mudare contigo, y si acepto el trato, espero que no te deshidrates. Le dije riéndome

-Pues yo espero que mañana puedas caminar. Me dijo y luego me saco la lengua.

-Ummm pues no creo que mañana pueda caminar, crees que sería motivo para estar incapacitado y no pueda venir mañana y mi novio me tenga que cuidar tooooodo el día?. Le pregunte besándolo y apretándome mas a su cadera.

-Como médico digo que sí. Me dijo y empezó a reírse.

-Bueno Doctor Cullen, entremos ya a la cafetería y miremos quien gana. Me solté de su cintura y lo tome de la mano, besándolo suavemente en los labios.

-Entendido señora Cullen. Me respondió y entramos.

Algunas chicas se voltearon a ver a Edward, y lo miraban con ojos soñadores, un ataque de celos me llego y quise asesinar a cada una de las chicas, cuando llegamos a la fila para pedir nuestros almuerzos más chicas lo estaban mirando, sé que tenía un trasero muy sensual pero por Cristo, ese trasero ahora es mío!, era prácticamente violación lo que todas estas chicas estaban haciendo con mi novio. Sin pensarlo recogí mi cabello para que se viera el apellido CULLEN en mi camisa, tome su mano y lo mire, el me miro y se acercó a mí para besarme, fue un corto beso en los labios pero significo todo. Llevamos nuestros almuerzos hasta una mesa vacía y nos sentamos.

-Por qué te recogiste el cabello amor?. Me pregunto

-No viste la cantidad de chicas que te miraban?, preferí que vieran tu apellido en mi camisa a asesinar a cada una. Le dije sin humor.

El empezó a reírse, y me tomo de la mano.

-Estas celosa?.

-Estoy más que celosa Edward, si esas chicas no se dan cuenta que eres mío te juro que quedaran calvas!.

-Amor, yo soy solo tuyo, aunque debería ser yo el celoso, viste todos los chicos que te miraban? Por suerte llevabas mi camisa y no se te veía ese maravilloso trasero.

-Hahaha amor mi trasero no es maravilloso, y ningún chico me miro.

-Ok, crees que nadie te miro? Hagamos algo, a la cuenta de 3 vamos a mirar quienes nos están mirando ok?

-Hecho! Esto es otra apuesta?. Le pregunte lascivamente

-Oh claro que si amor, entonces, a la 1, a las 2, y a las 3.

Y nos volteamos rápidamente, una gran cantidad de chicos y chicas nos miraban, y cuando se dieron cuenta que los miramos se voltearon. Empezamos a reírnos un poco fuerte.

-Te gane. Me dijo

-Yo te gane a ti. Le respondí

-Opino que ganamos, así que a qué hora sales? Necesito cobrar mi apuesta en mi coche.

Empecé a reírme.

-Salgo a las 3 y tu?.

-Salgo a las 3:30 amor, así que te voy a dar las llaves de mi coche, buscaras un lugar muy privado y luego vienes por mí, te parece?

-Me encanta. Lo abrace y me senté en su regazo.

Empezó a besarme suavemente, pero la pasión contenida nos dejó sin aire.

-Edward, para, o tu amigo se verá a través de tu pantalón y aun nos faltan 2 horas de clase. Le dije mientras el besaba mi cuello.

-Si no tuviera clase de fisiopatología te juro que ya estaríamos en mi auto. Me dijo mordiendo mi cuello, eso mando corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

-Te amo Edward, jamás lo olvides.

-Y yo te amo a ti mi amor.

Salimos de la cafetería cogidos de la mano, y Edward me llevo a mi salón de clase, se despidió con un beso y me dio las llaves de su coche con un guiño. Este hombre seria mi perdición.

Después de mis dos atormentadoras horas de clase, fui al parqueadero y entre en el Volvo, en el asiento del copiloto encontré un papel doblado, lo levante y encontré su hermosa caligrafía, era una nota para mí, decía "Sea prudente Sra. Cullen, La amo".

Guarde la nota en mi bolsillo, y empecé a buscar el lugar perfecto, pero la gasolina bajo muy rápido así que llame a Edward para preguntarle qué tipo de gasolina usaba el carro.

-Bella estoy en clase. Me susurro muy bajito.

-Lo se amor, pero necesito saber que gasolina usa tu carro para tranquearlo. Le dije también susurrando.

-Por qué susurras tú?. Me pregunto

-No sé. Le conteste y empecé a reírme.

-Usa Premium amor, y te amo por tanquear mi coche, te lo pagare hoy.

-Puedes pagarme haciéndome el amor.

-Ummm eres insaciable.

-Soy insaciable de ti, ahora termina la clase para ir por ti, Te amo. Y le colgué.

Llegue a la gasolinera y llene el tanque, seguí buscando, hasta que encontré el lugar perfecto, era un camino, hacia una finca que nadie habitaba, estaba casi cerca de la vía a mi apartamento así que memorice como había llegado allí y fui en busca de Edward.

Llegue 5 minutos antes de la salida de Edward así que me senté a esperar, de un momento a otro, la puerta del copiloto se abrió y entro Edward con una cara entre feliz y triste.

-Que pasa amor?. Le pregunte

-Mira lo que anda rondando por la universidad. Me paso un par de hojas con chismes, cuando llegue a la tercera página vi una imagen de nosotros abrazados, abajo decía "Quien se aprovecha de quién?, el par de solteros solitarios Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan andan juntos, porque lo hacen? Ella se aprovecha de su dinero o el necesita una noche de sexo? Solo el tiempo lo dirá, pero sabemos una cosa, este par no durara mucho"

-Bella, te juro que no estoy contigo solo por una noche de sexo, de verdad te amo. Vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, me lance a abrazarlo y besarlo, lo tuve entre mis brazos y le dije

-Lo se mi cielo, yo tampoco estoy contigo por tu dinero, es más ni siquiera sabía que tenías mucho dinero, te amo por lo que eres y por qué me amas, así que vamos a cobrar esa apuesta tuya, encontré el lugar perfecto, vamos. Y lo bese con todo mi amor en los labios.

-Ah, y por si tenías dudas, vamos a estar juntos por el resto de nuestros días, así como me dijiste en el baño.

Le dije y me senté en el puesto del piloto para llevarlo a nuestro lugar secreto.

Llegamos y apague el auto y me pase a su lado con mis piernas alrededor de las suyas, le solté el cinturón de seguridad y empecé a besarle el cuello, mientras el ponía las manos en mi trasero y me acercaba más a él.

-Me encanta este lugar Bella, hiciste un excelente trabajo encontrándolo.

-Lo se amor, es solo para nosotros. Y seguí besándolo, le quite la camisa y empecé a besar sus hombros, su pecho, su cuello, el me quito la camisa y desabrocho mi pantalón, introdujo su mano en él y sobre mis bragas empezó a acariciarme, me volvió loca, baje mis manos hasta su pantalón y lo desabroche, metí mi mano y su miembro ya estaba listo para mí, empecé a masajearlo primero suave luego frenéticamente, el empezó a jadear en mi boca, busque la manera de bajar el espaldar de la silla para quedar completamente sobre él, lo encontré y le sonreí, suavemente Edward quedo totalmente acostado sobre la silla y yo sobre él, le baje el pantalón junto con sus boxers, me quede maravillada de su cuerpo.

-Eres hermoso Edward.

Desabrocho mi brasier y empezó a lamer mis pezones, con asombrosa maestría, mientras tanto bajo mi pantalón y mi ropa interior dejándome desnuda sobre él, introdujo dos dedos en mi rápidamente y empezó a bombear, en poco tiempo llegue a un asombroso orgasmo, saque sus dedos de mi interior y lo lleve a su boca para que los chupara mientras yo metía mi lengua en su boca junto con mis dedos, mientras tanto con mi otra mano acomode su pene y me penetre rápidamente, ambos jadeamos y empecé a moverme sobre el mientras el seguía lamiendo y mordiendo mis pechos. Mis embestidas empezaron a ser más rápidas y mis jadeos más necesitados de aire, el empezó a arremeter a cada una de mis embestidas y sentí su miembro vibrar dentro de mí, explotamos en unos increíbles orgasmos y caí rendida sobre el pecho de Edward, y él me abrazo fuertemente.

-Te amo Bella, y sé que lo nuestro será eterno.

-Yo también lo se amor, ahora vamos a mi apartamento para mudarme con el hombre de mis sueños.

* * *

Que tal?

la segunda parte la subire pronto y va a tener una parte bien caliente!

Si algo me escriben.

Se les quiere, Maggie.


End file.
